Alternative Price Garage
The Alternative Price Garage is the alternative timeline version of David Madsen's garage in Life is Strange. It is an explorable location in Episode 4: Dark Room. Appearance In the alternative timeline, the garage has been replaced by a high-tech medical room for Chloe Price. Her bed stands in the middle, facing the doorway. Near it, a cabinet is present, with tissue boxes and medicine on top. Various medical equipment stands around the room. In one corner of the room, there is a desktop computer with a mouth-controlled joystick. The HDTV has been moved from from the living room to the garage. Below it, a cabinet with a DVD player can be seen. On the top of the cabinet, there are several fluffy animals and snow domes. Chloe's parents also added a downstairs bathroom for their daughter. An additional window has been added in order to give Chloe a good view of the outside world. Episode Four - "Dark Room" After spending some time together on the beach, Max Caulfield and Chloe return to Chloe's house and enter her room in the garage. They talk about how the accident has influenced Chloe and her family. Then Chloe asks Max to bring her some water. Max can also wipe sandy tears from Chloe's face, after which Chloe will thank Max and quote a Chinese proverb."A spark can start a fire that burns the entire prairie." Chloe remarks that this is the most she has talked that year. She then suggests watching Blade Runner together. Max puts the DVD into the player and the girls fall asleep while watching the movie. The following morning, they have a short conversation about last night's events. Chloe gets head pains and asks Max to bring her the morphine injector from the upstairs bedroom. Sometime later, Max returns with the morphine and inserts it into the drip. Chloe asks Max to bring her a photo album from a cabinet nearby. Looking through the photos together with Chloe, Max notices the same photo that she used to travel to 2008 and save William. Moments later, Chloe tells Max about her worsening condition and asks Max to end her life. Max can accept or refuse the request. Regardless of the choice, Max then focuses on the photo from 2008 and lets events unfold as originally planned (William dying in a car accident), and returns to the original timeline. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Max's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * After giving Chloe the cup of water, * * * DVD in a drawer under the HDTV (required).|"Aha, here's the DVD."}} * *She can examine the drawers near the window. ** ** * * *She can speak to Chloe. Trivia *There is a blue on the photo album in Alternative Chloe’s room. Among its meanings is ARDS ( ), a medical condition that may be caused by trauma. (See here for all meanings). *Max has the option to ask Chloe if she needs anything else, to which Chloe responds, "Well, hot monkey sex would be nice", which makes Max blush, much to Chloe's delight. Gallery altgarage-computer.png|Chloe's computer altgarage-wheelchair.png|Chloe's wheelchair altgarage-tv.png|The HDTV altgarage-window.png|The window to the backyard Chloe%27s_garage_concept.jpg|Concept art by Edouard Caplain Notes ru:Альтернативный гараж Прайс Category:Alternative Timeline Locations Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Locations Category:Locations (Season 1) Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 1) Category:Price Family Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Locations Category:Season 1